


Taking a Break

by CandyGrouch



Series: Break [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, Multi, Oral, Submission, penatration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyGrouch/pseuds/CandyGrouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While searching for the mysterious force that reformed their shattered gems, Pyrite, Amber and Topaz decide to take a little break for themselves...<br/>---<br/>A (sort of?) follow up to my first fic, Break Away. Its entirely NSFW. Seriously, it's literally all smutt. It's also BARELY connected to the main timeline, it's mostly just an offshoot for me to test my NSFW writing skills, and I probably won't do another unless asked about it.</p><p>If you're not familiar with these characters, well, you probably didn't read Break Away and I suggest you do. This is also my first EVER NSFW fic so please go easy on me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Break

Pyrite, Topaz, and Amber sat down onto three separate chairs that all formed a triangular shape around the table before them. The inside of their little hide-away, a long forgotten Gem training base, was still, aside from the occasionally echoing drips of water from cracks in the ceiling.

It had taken them a while to finally find this place, before hand having scurried away into caves and abandoned human buildings, before they eventually stumbled upon the opening to this structure a few miles outside the Earth Kindergarten.

Pyrite sighed exhaustively, rubbing her thighs lovingly and groaning. She hurt all over, and finally coming back home to a nice comfy seat was such a blissful pleasure. “All this searching, and not a thing to show for it.” She grumbled, leaning back in the seat and closing her eyes. “We're running out of places to search, too.” She sighed.

Amber leaned forwards and rested her elbows on the table. “Yeah, but we can't stop. Something brought us back and I want to know why.” She growled, staring at the table and thinking deeply. 

“We've been searching for years, though. Shouldn't we have found something by now?” Topaz cut in, crossing her arms over her chest, and throwing one leg up over the other.

“Maybe. Unless whatever it was is actively hiding from us.” Amber replied, shaking her head.

“Why would it do that though? Why bring us back just to hide from us?” Pyrite questioned, cracking her neck.

Amber growled and shot up. “I don't know!” She exclaimed, rubbing her temples. “I need to think.”

She stormed off, leaving Pyrite and Topaz alone at the table. Pyrite continued to lean back, her eyes closed, and the two of them were quiet for what seemed like an eternity.

It wasn't until Topaz let out a small, barely audible whimper that Pyrite glanced over to her. Topaz right arm was under the table, shifting just enough to be noticeable. She was staring right at Topaz, her eyes occasionally shifting from the gray gems face, to her chest, and back again. She bit her lip and gave Pyrite a look. Not just any look, though, THE look.

Pyrite raised an eyebrow, smirking, and doing her best to restrain the blush forming on her face. Topaz used her free hand to give Pyrite the 'Come here' gesture with her index finger. Pyrite chuckled shyly, and started to stand when Topaz cleared her throat. Pyrite gave her a confused look.

“Ah-ah. Not around, baby. Under it...” She whispered, glancing at the table.

Pyrite blinked, but the way Topaz was looking at her couldn't be resisted. Pyrite found that it was often hard to resist Topaz, but she loved it.

She crouched, and dropped to her hands and knees, crawling under the table. At the other end, she could see Topaz hidden hand up and under her dress, gripping something and stroking.

Pyrite crawled over, licking her lips, before she wormed her way between Topaz knees and lifted the dress up a little higher. A long, blue tendril extended out from between Topaz thighs, gently shifting and wrapping itself around the hand wrapped around it. Pyrite never understood why Amber and Topaz liked to make it look like that, because they had all studied human anatomy and knew for a fact that male genitalia didn't look a thing like that tentacle.

Pyrite, however, wasn't complaining. She kissed her way up Topaz soft blue thighs, while Topaz released the tendril, and let it slither across Pyrites cheek. Pyrite chuckled, letting it feel its way around, before gently kissing the side of it. Topaz gasped, balling her fists into her thighs.

Pyrite chuckled, licking the underside of it, all the way to its pointy tip, and kissed again. Topaz groaned, squeezing her knees, and Pyrite really wished she would see her face. Topaz was always in charge, of course, but that wouldn't stop Pyrite from having a little fun and making her wait. 

Pyrite grabbed the base of the tendril and very gently squeezed, putting the tip against her lips, and waiting a second before slowly taking it into her mouth.

“Ngh.. Ah, Pyrite, baby...” Topaz mumbled gleefully, reaching up and balling her fist around the bun on Pyrite's head. Pyrite took the tendril all the way down, as it slithered and wriggled its way down her throat, until her lips were against her own hand.

She let it feel around the furthest reaches of her esophagus, gently running her free hand up Topaz leg. Finally, she pulled away and sucked, until the tendril popped out of her mouth. Topaz gasped again, a little louder this time, and squeezed Pyrites silver-gold hair.

Pyrite giggled, taking the tentacle back into her mouth, and beginning a rhythmical sucking motion, digging her nails into Topaz thigh as she bobbed her head up and down. Topaz whined and moaned with each suck, gripping tighter and tighter onto Pyrites hair before she finally got tired of Pyrite taking her time and being slow.

She pushed the table away, washing Pyrite with light again, and stared down at her. Pyrite looked up as best she could, while continuing to bob her head up and down. Topaz, glared evilly into Pyrites eyes (which Pyrite loved, because she knew what came next) and forced the gray gems head all the way back down, ramming the tendril to the back of Pyrites throat. 

Pyrite moaned, making sure to form the human female reproductive system so she could enjoy this herself. Her eyes rolled back, as she drooled slightly, allowing Topaz to continue shoving her face down.

Topaz pulled her back up, roughly, but Pyrite loved it when Topaz acted like this. It got her really excited. Topaz stood, pulling Pyrite up by her hair and enticing pleasured moans from her lips. Pyrite feigned fear, but couldn't keep it up when she broke into a chuckle and smiled.

Topaz, however, wasn't amused and it made Pyrite incredibly wet.

Topaz gripped the collar to Pyrites jumpsuit, and tugged. It tore open to reveal Pyrites small but perky breasts to the slightly taller blue gem. Topaz glanced down at them, cupping one and forcefully fondling it, before pinching at the golden nipple on the end. Pyrite whined, gripping at the fabric of Topaz dress, before Topaz tore the rest of Pyrites jumpsuit away.

Pyrite, now practically dripping between her legs, reached down and gripped the tendril with both hands, rubbing it lovingly. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed it.

“I want it. I want it, Diamonds, I want it...” She gasped, as Topaz began rubbing the opening between Pyrites legs, putting special attention into the little button towards the top.

“Beg for it, Pyrite...” She whispered, menacingly, leaning in and viciously biting down into the flesh of Pyrite's neck. Pyrite yelped in return, moaning loudly, and panting.

“Please. Please, put it inside me. By the Diamonds, Topaz, please!” She begged, sweat beading up and running down her form, a thin trail of saliva running down her chin. Topaz, chuckling, released the gray gem momentarily before spinning her around and pushing her over the table.

Pyrite bent at the waist, catching herself towards the center of the table, before Topaz pushed her down further by the back of her head, another moan echoing from Pyrites chest.

Topaz, still holding Pyrite's head down, ran her fingers across the gray gems skin. Across her hips and onto her backside, before promptly giving it a hard smack. Pyrite yelped again, relishing the feeling. Topaz gripped Pyrites hair, and her backside, and a second later Pyrite felt the tip of the tendril slither right up to the wet hole between her thighs.

Topaz, with a grunt and a great push, rammed the tendril as deep as she could inside Pyrite.

Pyrite screamed out in pleasure, cracking the edge of the table with the force of her grip. Topaz started out slow, in out in out, before gradually gaining speed in her thrusts. Each one sent a ripple of pleasure through Pyrites core, and she reached down to the action to begin furiously rubbing the little button at the top of her anatomy.

It made the pounding she was taking even more enjoyable, making each new moan a much louder yell. “Ngh... Topaz!” She cried in bliss, panting loudly. 

“Say it- ah... Say it again.” Topaz demanded, continuing her onslaught. 

“Topaz!” Pyrite repeated, before biting down on her lip. She could feel it, somewhere deep inside her. She could feel her climax coming.

It came closer and closer with each new thrust Topaz made, and with it the screams uttering from Pyrites throat were louder and louder. “By the Diamonds!” Pyrite shouted. “Please, Topaz, don't stop! I'm... I'm going to...!”

It hit her full force, rocketing through her body like a tidal wave of Ecstasy. “I'm coming!” Pyrite screamed, arcing her back and pushing herself up against Topaz hand. Topaz, the much quieter of the two, let out quite the moan as well and from the tip of the tendril shot a viscous fluid deep inside Pyrite.

Topaz collapsed back into the chair, panting heavily, while Pyrite lay unable to move, her legs twitching violently. She managed to stand, for just a moment, before falling back into Topaz. She curled up as best she could into the blue gem, but couldn't seem to catch her breath.

“That was... fantastic...” Pyrite managed to gasp out.

Topaz nodded in agreement, her chest heaving as she struggled to regain herself. It was at that point that Amber walked back in, still looking just as disgruntled as when she left. She was startled when she saw the two gems together, who were finally beginning to regain themselves, and looked even more annoyed.

“What, without me?” She barked, jealously. Pyrite blushed, and started to stutter.

“I-I'm sorry! It just sort of-” She began, but Topaz laughed and she stopped.

“C'mon, Amber. You gotta let us have some fun.” She mumbled, rolling her head lazily towards the stocky orange gem.

“But now I'm left out!” Amber whined, crossing her arms in a huff.

Pyrite glanced at Topaz, who smiled, and then back to Amber. She stood, and strode over to Amber. She leaned down and planted a loving kiss on the orange gems lips. She would do anything to make these two happy, after everything they had done for her. She would submit for them whenever they wanted her to.

Amber gripped Pyrite's hip with one hand, smiling into the kiss, and with her other hand reached up to grab one of pyrite's still exposed breasts. Pyrite let out a soft moan into Amber's mouth, wobbling a little at the knees. She may have misjudged how ready she was to go again.

It was too late, however, when Amber shoved her over and onto the floor. Pyrite didn't attempt to get up, however, as Amber dropped to her knees and crawled over to her. Pyrite sat up, but amber pushed her right back onto the floor. She was being aggressive, and once again, Pyrite was in a fit. Amber pulled her hair away from her face and wasted no time to lean forwards between Pyrites thighs.

The gray gem yelped as she felt the orange ones tongue slip inside her, probing around. She pulled it out, licking the little button Pyrite was so fond of, doing new things with her tongue she hadn't done last time. Pyrite cried out, burying her face in her hands and moaning. It was absolute bliss the things Amber was doing with her mouth, sucking on certain spots, and even a little nibble managed to entice another loud moan from within Pyrite. Her gem gave her tongue an even more pleasurable feel.

After what felt like an eternity of moaning and panting, Amber pulled away. She positioned herself on her rear end, and with a sparkle of light her clothes vanished from existence. Her chest was large, dropping just a little. Between her legs was, just like Topaz, a long tendril. “Hop on.” She purred, motioning towards it. 

Pyrite obeyed, crawling seductively on all fours over to Amber, before she was positioned just right to lower herself down onto the tendril. It slipped in, after a brief struggle, and Pyrite yelped. It was a snug fit, as always. Amber groaned softly, bearing her teeth in a wicked grin.

She leaned up just enough to take Pyrites nipple into her mouth, nibbling gently. Pyrite began to bounce, up and down, on the tendril. It slid in and out, over and over, as Pyrite gradually built up speed. Amber switched nipples, reaching back to grip Pyrite's behind. She chuckled, releasing Pyrites nipple. “You're so good at this, Pie...” She moaned.

Pyrite moaned out again. “I t-try...” She stuttered, before coming down hard and moaning louder. She glanced up when she noticed movement, and looked right dead eyed at the tendril between Topaz legs, flicking around like a cat tail. 

“I want you again, baby...” Topaz mumbled, shuffling over the top of Amber, grabbing Pyrites hair, and forcing the tendril into Pyrites mouth. Pyrites eyes rolled back in her head, a pleasured scream getting caught against the tentacle slithering down her throat.

Topaz began thrusting into Pyrites mouth, putting a hand on either side of Pyrite's head for leverage. Amber gripped at Pyrite's hips, stopping her, before thrusting herself up into the gray gem at incredible speeds. Pyrite took it happily, looking up at the newly naked Topaz, her eyes trailing across the relatively large breasts of the blue gem. Topaz looked down at her, smirking, and continued to ravage Pyrite's throat.

The attack coming from both ends made Pyrite feel like she might pass out, and she could swear the two tendrils must be touching tips somewhere in her middle.

“Do you like that, Pie?” Amber growled, using one hand to grip Pyrite's breast. Pyrite couldn't reply, however, as her mouth was full. Instead she made the loudest noise she could through it, reaching up and around to grip Topaz backside and pull her closer so she could take more. The taste was fantastic, the sweet flavor of Topaz flesh made this all the more enjoyable. 

She could feel it coming again, but it was coming much faster than before. She moaned with each thrust, squeezing her eyes shut. She drug her claws down Topaz thighs as drool dripped off her chin.

Her eyes flung open, and rolled back in her head as the orgasm rolled over her like a runaway truck, her whole body shaking violently as it passed through her.

It didn't stop, however, because Topaz and Amber weren't done yet. Pyrite's orgasm was prolonged, much to her satisfaction, as her two lovers continued to ravage her body.

Amber came first, groaning loudly as the warm liquid washed out inside Pyrite. Topaz came soon after that, yelling happily as she filled Pyrites throat with the liquid. She quickly pulled out, however, and let what was left shoot from the tip of her tendril out over Pyrites face. Pyrite swallowed and opened her mouth, extending her tongue in a grin and happily let Topaz come across her face.

When Topaz finished with a groan, Pyrite wobbled off of Amber and sprawled out across the floor. She panted heavily, squeezing her thighs together and wiping her face off. Topaz and Amber stood, grinning at each other and gently stroking their tendrils. They glared at Pyrite with maniacal smiles.

They were insatiable. 

“On your knees, Pie.” Amber demanded, as the two of them towered over Pyrite.

As always, she obeyed. Moving to sit on her feet before them. They each glanced at Pyrite, and then at the others tendril. Pyrite wasn't sure where to start. She grabbed Topaz tendril with one hand, and quickly engulfed Amber’s in her mouth. She stroked Topaz quickly, but carefully, as the seemingly sentient appendage wriggled and shifted, wrapping itself around Pyrites wrist, as Topaz moaned. 

Amber seemed to really be enjoying herself as well, her head was hung back, eyes closed, and was biting her lip. She had her hands on her hips like superman, but with one hand she ran it up her stomach and fondled her own breast. Pyrite gave Amber a good bit of attention, pulling almost all the way out and swirling her tongue around the tip of the tendril, which caused Amber to gasp.

She pulled it out, and began stroking it with her free hand, before releasing Topaz and sucking along the side of the tentacle. She wrapped her tongue across the bottom, licking all the way from right to left, to the tip, and back down. She raised herself up, still stroking amber, and pressed her breasts against either side of the tendril. Topaz moaned and squeezed Pyrites chest together around her tentacle, letting it wrap around them and flick across her nipples.

Pyrite looked down and took the tip between her lips, sucking hard. Topaz moaned again, louder, and thrust the tendril a little more. Pyrite licked around its tip, like she had with Amber, before releasing Topaz and pulling away, beginning to stroke her as well as Amber.

She glanced between either tendril and sighed. She loved being able to please these two.

They both suddenly got a lot closer, both of them grabbed her head, and thrust their tendrils forwards. They pushed past her lips, both wrestling inside her mouth for a deeper placing. Amber and Topaz were thrusting in tune, like pistons. Topaz looked over and leaned down, slipping her tongue into Amber's mouth. They kissed while they thrust into Pyrites mouth, and Pyrite began fingering herself while pinching one of her own nipples.

It didn't last too long before the two gems inside Pyrites mouth were close to finishing. They pulled out, and Pyrite began rubbing them both.

Their moans of pleasure got louder and louder as they came closer to climax. Pyrite once again opened her mouth and closed her eyes, smiling happily. Amber and Topaz let out climactic shouts as their fluids shot out of their tips, splashing across Pyrites face and into her mouth. She swallowed what she caught on her tongue, slumped down, biting her lips and looking innocently up at Amber and Topaz. Topaz moaned happily when she looked at Pyrite, because that view was her favorite and Pyrite knew it.

She dropped down to her knees, licking some of the fluid off of Pyrites lips, and after swallowing it slipped her tongue into Pyrite's mouth. Amber came down and budged in as well, kissing Pyrite heartily.

Pyrite cleaned her face and the three gems lay, naked, on the floor. They cuddled up against each other and sighed happily. Pyrite most of all. She wasn't sure how much more she could take, but it looked like she was safe for now.

They lay there for a long, long time, recuperating. They only got up when they knew they finally had to, as there was other business to be done...

**Author's Note:**

> Well there we go, a whole load of sin all in one place! If you liked this, and are interested in seeing more, just let me know! If I'm bothered enough, I might do another! Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope to see you next time!


End file.
